


Never too late

by FromThePinnacleToTheFridge



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Ending, Cabbage rolls, Castles, Continuity What Continuity, Dracula doesn't die, Forgive me I couldn't help myself, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Museums, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tourism, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge/pseuds/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge
Summary: Okay so, I watched the series and I loved it, so what better thing to do then write a fan fiction about it. I apologize to the writers of the show, my bad. Also forgive me for grammatical and spelling errors. Thanks a bunch x"Do you think that Dracula could ever be loved?”
Relationships: Dracula/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never too late

It had been quite a shock to him, and he thought there was nothing else that could render him stunned. He thought feasting from the dying Dr. Zoe would kill him. He had found the courage to die, and yet, he hadn’t. His frustration was bubbling from beneath the surface as he threw a nearby chair through the window of light. He wasn’t just angry, however, he was envious, covetous that she had been taken by death but he had not. He snarled, before making his way over to the decanters that held his cursed sustenance. He didn’t bother to pour the blood into the small glass, as he brought the opening of the decanter up to his blood covered lips. He drank, and drank until the liquid had traveled from the decanter into him. 

He had calmed down considerably, that was until his mobile device rang, he looked to the caller ID to see it was Renfield. Just the man who could perhaps help him. If he wasn’t going to die, he thought, he may as well create a point to his continued existence, he was tired of his old ways. He pressed the green symbol.

“Hello, Renfield? Yes. Listen, I need a small favor…”

It was his first time flying on an airplane, and he found himself excited to be sitting in one. Part of him was unsure if he would be able to tame his thirst for the next four hours, after all, he hadn’t ever remembered a time where he had been in such close proximity to so many people. He had made clear to Renfield that he wanted a window seat and he had not disappointed. He took his seat, no hand luggage to deposit above him, he would find clothes where he was going. A young woman with a child of about two years sat next to him. He could smell the exhaustion from the young mother. She seemed to be accompanied by no one, and Dracula concluded that she was a single mother, quite a common thing in the new world, more accepted. He moved slightly closer to the window.

“First time flying?” The woman turned her head to him. He breathed in and her scent smelled of Shea butter and baby formula.  
“Yes, actually, it is.”  
“Ah, this is my fourth time flying, though I still get nervous, at least until the plane takes off, and now I’ve got the little one, my anxiety seems to have been heightened.” Dracula remained silent. She frowned slightly, misunderstanding his silence.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble on.” She said with a genuine flavor to her words.  
“Not at all, forgive my silence, I was just taking in your words.”

Their conversation was cut when the air stewardess began instructing them of safety protocol, before advising them all to put on their seat belts and stay seated. He put his on and sat back slightly. His slight trembling caught the woman’s eye who held out her hand for him to take.

“Sometimes, squeezing someone's hand can help.” She stated, before turning her eyes back to her child. He gripped her hand tight, but not enough to bruise, and if it had been too tight he was sure she would have told him so. He could feel her pulse from under his hand. Slightly elevated, then as the plane began to move it quickened, then the plane lifted off and it began to race, until all he could hear in his ears was the humming bird of her heart.  
It took a minute, before he let go of her hand. His thirst calmed down then, no longer tempted by the obvious source of addiction. It had been an hour into the flight when the woman again turned her attention from her child, to Dracula.

“Any reason in particular you are going to Romania?”  
“Yes, I seem to be going home.”  
“Home? You don’t sound very Romanian”  
“Ah, yes, I’ve been travelling for a lot of years, I seemed to have...absorbed a lot of different languages.”  
“Ah right.”  
“What about you?” He asked, unsure why he was making small talk. Had he missed companionship? He mentally laughed, as if!  
“My Husband, he passed away a few weeks ago, his funeral is tomorrow and he wanted to be buried in his home land.” She spoke matter of factly.  
“Ah, I’m terribly sorry for your loss.”  
“Don’t be, I’ll admit, when I heard the news, I didn’t think I could go on. I felt like I was dead, but I was still anchored to the living.” She said with a small sad smile. He could smell the sorrow. “But, I suppose that’s the game of life, it’s not fair I suppose, but I still keep playing because there have been a lot of times I have won, getting married, having a child. Those are things I'm grateful for.”  
“Your words are beautiful, I suppose I hadn’t considered life in that way.”  
“Not a lot of people do, and I can’t blame them, its terribly easy to only think of the negatives.” Dracula nodded. 

Two hours had passed, and he found himself rather bored. The excitement of being in an airplane had worn off rather quickly, and he was quite literally twiddling his thumbs. His eyes looked out toward the sunrise, one positive aspect of not dying, was that he could at least bask in the glow of the sun for eternity.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” The woman spoke.  
“Balaur” He said.  
“Balaur? Is that your first or second name?”  
“Both.”  
“Balaur, Balaur?”  
“Indeed.” He gave her a toothy smile. She nodded, before bringing her child toward him.  
“Mr. Balaur, would you mind holding her for a moment? I need to travel to the lavatory.” He was about to refuse, but she had put the child into his arms before he could. He held the little girl in front of him, her green eyes staring into his. Had children always had such soul in their eyes? The girl laughed and began to jump.  
“No, nope, no.” He mumbled as he sat her down. Taking great care, he did not want to damage the small thing. She brought her hand to his face, brushing his nose and cheek, before laughing again. He wondered if he had died, and this was his hell. He prayed for the mother to come back, but his prayer was ignored.  
“Perhaps in another life, child. If I were to be so lucky.” He gave a smile to the child, before her mother came back and took her off of his hands.

“Thank you, terribly sorry for that.”  
“Oh, don’t be. Children are wonderful aren’t they?”  
“They sure are, do you have any little ones?” Her eyes twinkled, she clearly loved being a mother, and talking about it by the sound of things.  
“No, I suppose I have never found the right person.”  
“Oh, that's a shame, well, it’s never too late, you shouldn’t give up searching.” She smiled again. Jesus, did this woman ever not smile? He thought.

After four hours of small talk, making faces at the child and talking to her mother, they had finally landed, and he found himself almost sad to see them go. As far as travel companions had gone, they were in his top five.

He spent the rest of the morning travelling to Bran Castle, formerly his home. He ached to walk through the labyrinth of hallways and to relax in front of his large fireplace. His thoughts about what he would do were quickly shot down as he approached a sign a mile away from his home.

Bran Castle Museum and Tourist Attraction

“What?” He spoke aloud, before speeding up toward the castle. What the sign had said was true. They had turned his home into a fucking attraction! He found himself laughing at such an absurd idea. The idea that people found him so interesting gave a few points to his ego. He approached the reception, pressing the bell, which made a satisfying ding.

“Hello, and welcome to Bran Castle!” A plump woman with about as little enthusiasm as humanly possible spoke. He could smell her, her flavor was wretched, no he would have to find someone else to feed from. He gave her a big charming smile. She didn’t seem to be interested.  
“Hello my dear.”  
“Are you here for the tour?” She said, her voice still monotone.  
“Yes.” He answered, unsure of why he was going along with it, rather than tearing everyone in the castle apart. 

“You wanted to change, remember?” That accent, no it couldn’t be, he turned around to find no one there, he could have sworn he heard her.  
“Sir?”  
“Sorry, I thought I heard someone.”  
“Uhuh, that’ll be 100 Leu” He handed the woman the money and was told to wait by the entrance. “Your tour guide will be along shortly.” 

He looked around the reception, it was a small structure just outside the grounds of the castle itself. Had it always looked so large? His attention was soon removed from the castle itself and toward a man walking up to him. His scent was strong and thick and unlike anything he had ever smelled before in his many years of smelling people for a living. He breathed in deeply.

“Hello Mr...?”  
“Mr. Balaur, but you can call me Piotr.”  
“Hello Mr. Balaur…” Dracula raised an eyebrow at the man. “Piotr. My name is Ewan and I will be your tour guide for today.” He smiled, before handing Dracula a small information pack and a map of the castle and its grounds.  
“Ewan? That’s an English name isn’t it?”  
“Scottish, actually, but a lot of people get mixed up.” He spoke as he guided Dracula through the door of his old home.

“As you can see this is the main hall of Bran Castle, supposedly, the count himself resided here many hundreds of years ago.”  
“Count Dracula, you mean?”  
“Of course, it was said that he lured his victims into his castle, and as soon as they stepped over the threshold, they were as good as dead.”  
“Only a legend of course?”  
“Of course… although, there are eyewitness accounts spanning from the 1870’s to current day, and even some reports that tell of a man who drank the blood of humans in the 1600’s.” Dracula laughed, if only they knew.  
“What about you? Do you believe in Dracula?” Ewan asked him, curiosity in his voice.  
“I’m unsure, do you?” There was a silence. Dracula didn’t mind though, he was happy to stay surrounded by the mans delectable scent.  
“Sometimes...I think he did exist. Whether that was just as an ordinary man who had an extreme iron deficiency or a blood sucking vampire, I guess that will be a mystery that I will ponder to the grave...Shall we continue?” Dracula nodded, and Ewan guided him up the spiral staircase. 

They made their way toward a large room. Dracula did not expect his old four poster bed to still be standing. But there it was, in all its glory. He recalled he had a lot of fun nights in that bed. Too many to count.

“This is supposedly, the bedroom of Count Dracula.”  
“Hmm.”  
“As you can tell from the four poster bed, it is believed that he, or whoever lived here enjoyed the luxuries of life, from their bed to their heavy, velvet curtains, which were very expensive and rare to acquire at the time.”  
“Truly a pain in my ass…” He mumbled under his breath.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Must’ve been a pain then, to import such luxurious items.”  
“Ah yes, well that’s if he actually hired anyone to bring them to him.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Dracula frowned.  
“There are rumors that Count Dracula could fly, perhaps he flew to retrieve such items.”  
“HAHAHAHAHA!” Dracula burst out laughing at such a concept.  
“I’m glad to amuse you Mr.-”  
“Piotr!” He reminded the man.  
“Piotr, what's so funny about that theory?”  
“I think its hilarious that people think that the mighty Count Dracula actually flew, it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.”  
“You sound as though you are speaking from personal experience.” Ewan commented. Dracula straightened up and his smile vanished.  
“My man, you have no idea.” He put his hand on Ewan's shoulder, before he was guided again, this time to the hallway of paintings.

The tour lasted a few hours, and Dracula appreciate the depth in which Ewan spoke about the history of the castle, but mostly, he enjoyed hearing the man talk about him. They ventured around the castle, Ewan seeming to have mastered the Labyrinth of hallways. Not even needing a map to guide them.

“You seem to know this place very well.” Dracula sat down on a red plush chair, one that was new, he would have never had such an ugly chair in his home voluntarily. Ewan sat down next to him.  
“You have to if you work here, or else you’d get lost very easily and who knows if you’d find your way back out.”  
“So what’s your story?”  
“Why are you interested?” Ewan answered back, a hint of suspicion in his grey eyes.  
“I don’t get the chance to talk to people much.” Ewan's suspicious gaze stayed for a moment before he smiled.  
“Me too.”  
“What do you mean? You are a tour guide, you must speak to lots of people.”  
“Oh, I speak plenty, but most don’t really listen, they just want to know the gory details and want me to tell them how evil Count Dracula was. They never want to talk about theories or anything of the sort.”  
“Hmm, I can see why they have a morbid fascination, if you dislike it so much, why don’t you work somewhere else?”  
“This, this IS my dream job.”  
“Dream Job?”  
“Yeah, ever since I was a kid, when I first learned of Dracula, I was petrified of the possibility he was real, I used to have nightmares that he’d climb through my window and drain me of my blood… sorry, I shouldn’t be going off topic.” Dracula’s eyes were one hundred percent focused on Ewan. His face was tentative.  
“Please, do go on, I insist.”  
“I was frankly terrified of him, then as I grew up, I realized that most of the stories were made particularly gory to scare children and the sort. But when I started looking into who he might have been, I found myself feeling sorry for him. I mean imagine, you are cursed to consume the flesh of another. Unable to surround yourself with friends and loved ones for the fear of hurting them, subjecting them to a horror you cannot control.”  
“Hmm.”  
“I’m not excusing his crimes, If he ever did exist, I just think that it’s easy for people to call him a monster, because they don’t really know who he was. If they did, like I think I do, they’d be a lot more considerate when throwing such a term around.” Dracula was in awe.  
“What if you are wrong, what if he was a monster?”  
“Then he was, but that wouldn’t stop me from empathizing with him. If he did exist, he must have been so alone, and no matter what crime you commit, you should never have to be alone.” The words rang through Dracula’s mind, was Ewan's scent this strong earlier?

“You seem to be really interested in Dracula, there is one place in the castle that I don’t show visitors, not because its off limits, but because no one is really interested. Would you like to see it?” Ewan asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.  
“You have me intrigued, please"Dracula stood up and gestured with his arm."Lead the way.”

Ewan disappeared for a moment, telling Dracula he had to get his lunch, he was back just as fast and when they reached the staircase up to the main tower, Dracula knew exactly where they were going. He smiled inwardly as Ewan unlocked the tower door and they walked out into the open air. It was mid afternoon, but on account of it being winter, the sun began to set slightly in the distance.

Dracula was frozen in his spot. He had finally been able to see her, after spending many centuries hiding. He felt alive, as though the suns rays were restoring his tortured soul. His eyes drifted to Ewan, who’s brown hair glowed in the light. He gestured for Dracula to sit on the floor beside him. Dracula knelt down, and watched as Ewan ate his sandwich. Ewan looked up at him.

“Would you like some?”  
“I’m not hungry, but thank you for the offer.”  
“Its vegetarian, if you're worried about that.” Dracula smothered his own laugh. The man was certainly entertaining.  
“No, I’m not worried about that.”  
“Okay then.” He said and went back to eating his vegetarian sandwich. Dracula couldn’t look away.

“Do you often stare at people when they eat?”  
“No, only if they interest me.”  
“Interest you? What exactly does that mean?”  
“You interest me Ewan, tell me, what are you doing here in Romania?”  
“I told you, its my-”  
“Yes, yes, it’s your dream job, I know, but really, why here? You could just as easily have worked at a local museum, so why here?” There was silence, and Ewan drank the rest of his grape juice.  
“Why are you here?” Ewan answered with a question.  
“I was born here, In Romania. I came back this morning, and I wanted to refresh my local history. Now answer my question Ewan.” Ewan's name slipped off Dracula’s tongue smoothly, and sent chills to Ewan's neck.

“I think it’s time we end the tour, don’t you?”  
“Come on Ewan, you can tell me-”  
“I said, it’s the end of the tour.”

Dracula went to his hotel that night feeling rather disappointed. Ewan seemed to be withholding something, and Dracula ever the curious Cat, or Bat wanted to know. That’s what he told himself anyway. It wasn’t that he had been genuinely enjoying Ewan's company, or that he thought the man was beautiful, or thoughtful or courteous, and someone who didn’t think Dracula to be a monster. 

“You’re not good with denial are you?” Dracula snapped his attention to the voice behind him. It was Sister Agatha, or was it Dr. Zoe?  
“How…” He trailed off.  
“You killed us, remember?” The accent varied from English to Hungarian with each word.  
“How could I forget.” He smiled.  
“Blood is lives, or have you resorted to forgetting your own words now?”  
“I remember perfectly, thank you very much.”  
“Hmm, not sure we believe you.” Zoe said.  
“Well then that is your problem ladies.”  
“I think you’ll find it’s yours.” Agatha laughed.  
“What do you want? Couldn’t resist my company?”  
“Don’t flatter yourself Dracula, or should we say Piotr.”

Dracula plugged his ears and walked to the other end of the room.  
“LALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!” Agatha and Zoe both sighed, not willing to play his game any longer.  
“You’re trying to fight your hunger, but will you give in?!” Their shout of unison reached his perfect of hearing ears. His arms fell down by his sides. He looked at them, wondering if they would understand.  
“You are both women right?”  
“Wow you did not just ask us that.” Agatha said sarcastically.  
“It’s not a hunger for blood I'm besotted by at present.”  
“Oh?” Zoe was curious.  
“That man…”  
“Ewan.” Agatha said for him.  
“Yes, him.” He brought his hands up to brush through his short locks of hair, clearly agitated.  
“Do you want him, or is it just his blood that tempts you?”  
“I-I don’t know.” For the first time since his revelation with Dr Zoe, he was unsure of what to do and how to feel. Thoughts and emotions that were so human seemed to be plaguing his mind. He looked up to see Agatha and Zoe gone.

“Thanks for the help ladies.” He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

He slept without tranquility, for the first time in hundreds of years. He found he could not get the face of Ewan from his mind. He felt like a…What would Zoe call it? Oh yes, a teenage girl getting her first crush on a boy. It felt terrible, but he could not deny, it was a pleasurable kind of terrible. It felt forbidden and it spurred him on further.

He woke before sunrise, disheveled and unable to stop himself. He walked to the town center, navigating through the vast shops and eateries before quickly diving into one and purchasing some clothes, suits to be exact, and frame hugging. This was Dracula after all, ever the snake of Eden. He strutted down the high street, catching the eye of anyone and everyone. Their wide eyed stares were still nothing to him though and he found himself not even the slightest bit tempted to taste them. He found that his legs carried him back to the reception of his former home. The mundane woman was at the desk again, ignoring him, until he pressed the bell.

“You again? Enjoyed the tour that much?” She said with disdain.  
“Yes, it was rather enjoyable, I was wondering where I could find Ewan, my tour guide.”  
“Ewan? It’s his day off, consider yourself lucky.”  
“How so?”  
“He was only supposed to work half a day yesterday, but it seemed he stayed after his hours to show you around.”  
“He did?” Dracula was flattered. “Can you give me his contact information.”  
“Sorry Mr, but that’s private and confidential.” He wanted to tear her throat out, but refrained. It was time to turn on his charm.  
“You misunderstand my intentions, I am from the University of *COUGH* and after my tour yesterday, I am interested in hiring him.”  
“No deal.” Was this woman being serious?  
“There would also be a large sum amount if you were to give me the information.” That got her attention.  
“How much are we talking?”  
“7000 Leu” She thought for a moment before swiveling her chair over to a grey metal filing cabinet, and taking out a thin folder. She handed it to the Count before he gave her the money via bank transfer, he thanked the world for such technology.  
“Pleasure doing business with you madam.” He bowed before leaving.

He soon got back to his hotel room and brought up a search engine on his laptop, he had begun to like all of the technological devices, they were so much faster than pen and paper.

“You’re a criminal.”  
“I’m only a criminal if I have been caught, and I’ve not been caught.” Dracula stated, fingers rapidly pushing the keys on the keyboard of the laptop.  
“What are you doing?” Agatha asked as she walked behind the couch that Dracula was sat on.  
“He’s stalking Ewan's Facebook profile. You really caught up to the modern way of being a creep huh?”  
“I am no such thing.”  
“Then why are you thoroughly searching his profile?” Agatha asked.  
“To see if he is....without companionship.”  
“Ah, completely normal behavior then.”  
“If your plan was to torment me, congratulations, you have achieved your goal.”

He scanned Ewan's Facebook Profile, finding little information, apart from his birthday, some of the books he liked to read and the music he enjoyed listening to. His profile only had one picture, it was of him standing outside the castle, a small smile on his face. He looked a little younger than he was now, but he had aged like a fine wine.  
“Call him…” Agatha spoke softly.  
“What?”  
“Talk to him, maybe he likes you too.” Zoe added. Their faces showing no hate or malice, but peace and friendship.  
“What should I say?”  
“Whatever you feel, do it.”

Five rings, before Ewan picked up the phone. If Dracula had working lungs he would have stopped breathing.

“Hello, who’s this?”  
“Ewan, it’s me Dr-Piotr.”  
“Piotr?! From the tour?”  
“Yes, now before you hang up, I wanted to apologize to you. For yesterday, I appreciate you taking me around and showing me the sunset. It was beautiful.” There was silence on the other end of the line, apart from the small sound of Ewan's breathing.  
“I should ask you how you got my number ...but, yeah it was nice yesterday, I enjoyed your company very much.” Dracula sighed in relief.  
“I was wondering if perhaps you would like to meet again, I enjoyed talking about Dracula, and well about anything really.”  
“I guess I could clear my schedule for this afternoon, if that’s okay?” The innocence in his voice gripped at a primal string from within him.  
“That’s great.”

They came to unanimous decision to meet at a local cafe, Ewan told Dracula over the phone that they had the best vegetarian cabbage rolls in Romania. Dracula arrived early, making sure that he had ordered the Goulash for Ewan. Ewan arrived twenty minutes later, wearing a simple shirt and jeans, though slightly more dressed up than when he was giving the tour. So he had made an effort? Dracula deduced. He could smell Ewan's scent in the air, having not been able to forget how intoxicating it was, but another smell lingered over it, was that perfume?

“Piotr!” Ewan smiled at Dracula, who had gotten out of his seat and in a daring move, wrapped his arms around the man in a hug. Ewan froze slightly before returning the hug.

“Again, let me apologize for my behavior the other day.”  
“Piotr, its fine, I shouldn’t have been so rude to you.”  
“I guess it has been a while since we have enjoyed another persons company, sometimes conflict cannot be helped.” A smile tugged at Ewan's lips.  
“I agree.”

The dinner went down rather well, and despite numerous attempts from Ewan to get Dracula to taste some of his Goulash,and Dracula refusing on account of him not being hungry, he finally gave up. Ewan stared at Dracula for a few minutes, it made him uneasy, he was used to examining other people, but to be examined by them, it was strange.

“Is there something on my face?” Ewan laughed, a laugh which sent a strange warmth to Dracula's chest.  
“Forgive me, you just have some very, fine features.” Ewan blushed slightly, and the look on his face suggested he hadn’t meant to say that aloud.  
“Why thank you, but no way near as fine as yours…” There was a pressure in the atmosphere between them. Something was lingering above them both, waiting to be found. By then it was getting late, and Ewan had told Dracula he started work early the next day. He insisted he would walk Ewan home.  
“I couldn’t possibly ask you too walk me home.”  
“Nonsense.” Dracula said as he held his arm out for Ewan to take.

They walked and talked on the way. About Dracula, and about other legends. There was one question that Dracula had been wanting to ask Ewan on the way to his home. When they got to Ewan's door, he spoke at last.  
“Do you think that Dracula could ever be loved?”  
“Well, he has some fans out there, that’s for sure. I mean have you ever read any of the fan-fictions out there?” Ewan laughed.  
“Seriously though, do you think someone like him would be worthy of love?” Dracula’s voice waned slightly. Ewan looked into his eyes.  
“Yes, I do think he deserves love.” That was all Dracula needed before he leaned in and caught the lips of Ewan, who gasped in response before pulling Dracula through the threshold of his home.

He felt his soul on fire, as though he was being consumed by light. He gasped along with Ewan, as they continued to lock mouths. He felt as though he were dreaming, and what a dream it was. He was afraid he would wake up. Ewan pulled away from him. Looking slightly ashamed.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.” Dracula smiled.  
“I know it’s you.” That caused him to stop in his tracks.  
“Pardon.”  
“Count Dracula… I knew I recognized you from somewhere, but when we went to see the sunset, I thought I was wrong. But you don’t eat, and you look amazing and...and then you asked me that question.” He shook his head. “ And then you kissed me and, I’ve never had anyone make me feel with such depth.”  
“Ewan, I’m..”  
“Are you going to kill me?”  
“Of course not!”  
“I, I just want to let you know that if you did, want to feed from me, not that I would mind but, you can’t.” Dracula was beyond confused at his words. He could see Ewan's lips begin to tremble and his body began to shake. He walked over toward him and brought him to sit down on the faux leather sofa. He flipped a switch on a nearby lamp and sat next to him.  
“I don’t want your blood Ewan.” The man began to sob, and Dracula felt as though a stake was being pushed into his chest.  
“I'm ...I have HIV.” Dracula could hear the man’s heart break.  
“That’s why you ran away from home?” Ewan nodded.“You shouldn’t be ashamed” He pushed a lock of hair out of Ewan's eyes as he moved his head to look up to Dracula. “I meant it when I said I don’t want to feed from you. Believe me, that’s unsettling for me to say, but I do not thirst for your blood, regardless of your HIV.”  
“You really mean that?” The look in Ewan's eyes crushed Dracula. So much trust. Trust that he did not deserve.  
“I do, in fact I think…” He paused, making sure the words he was going to speak next were nothing but truth. For once in his life, he would admit it to himself, instead of running away “I’m in love with you……”

The rest of the winter night consisted of Dracula cradling Ewan in his arms, and the pair sharing the occasional kiss. Ewan had fallen asleep a few hours after their volcano of confessions, and as Dracula sat there, playing with the other man's hair, his head on his lap, his breathing steady, his eyes closed and mouth formed in a content smile, he pondered that perhaps, a monster like himself, really was worthy of love.

“Fuck...how human.” He whispered and smiled to himself, but he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
